Reunion (Hetalia England x Reader)
by Dreampainter97
Summary: Arthur is waiting for his beloved to arrive from a long separation, and fluff ensues.


ENGLAND X READER

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Hetalia. They belong to Noriaki Sugiyama and Hetalia, respectively. Translations from SakiWatari (Youtube).**

**Warnings: Pure fluffiness**

Arthur shifted a little in his seat, restless and excited. He looked like a little boy waiting while his parents went to get his birthday present from the other room. People around him sat, looking nowhere near as fidgety as he did. They yawned and read books and slept on the (surprisingly comfortable) airport chairs, waiting for friends and family to arrive. But Arthur was antsy because he wasn't waiting for a friend or family member.

He was waiting for you.

_The sun filtering through the trees was like a gentle light. As it covered you I fell in love with you._

_I reach out to close the distance between us. You are both near and far from me._

_If time carries you away from me, please just tell me…This evening is playing a melody of love._

It was almost painful, waiting so long for you to arrive. How long has he waited to see you again? Almost a year? _For Lord's sakes, where is that bloody plane?_ He checked his watch. 11:00 pm. It was so late, but he had never felt more awake. He tried to turn his attention to his sleeve, plucking at the edges without taking his eyes off of the large window, waiting. He fidgeted with his shirt collar, then shifted in his seat, then tried to smooth out his blond hair (which didn't work), shifted again, checked his phone for any messages, twiddled his thumbs… Noting the strange looks he was getting from a few people, he tried his best to think of something – _anything_ – that would help him calm down. Of course, that was you.

_The sky goes on, it sends the winds to you like a beautifully wrapped gift. Even if we are apart._

He stared out the window at the beach far beyond, the sun long set and the stars glittering in the sky playfully. Each one looked like it could be your plane. He imagined, instead of being in this stuffy airport, that he was out at that beach, sitting on the sand, gazing up at the stars with you in his arms. He imagined your eyes twinkling in the moonlight, your soft, (hair color) hair running through his fingers tenderly as he turned his gaze to your face, content and serene. A small smile would grace your lips as you kept your face tilted toward the heavens, your eyes gently closed. He would notice your cheeks, slightly rosy with the cold night air, and wrap his arms around you even tighter, nuzzling his face into your neck and feeling your smile brighten at the action. He would lift his head just to see that beautiful smile.

_Ah, your smile is like the sun…It can't be completely hidden by the clouds._

_Still forlorn, I raise my hands and I make my vow to you…_

_Happiness and sadness, everything. I will be with you through it all… Strong, quiet, echoing melody._

There was a beep, and he had almost been too lost in thought to hear it. But when he heard the shuffling of feet and the continuous rumble of suitcases, he snapped out of it immediately. He stood up when he heard the doors open. He watched people file out of the doors slowly, seeming tired and exasperated from their long trip. People greeted them quietly at the door, looking no less excited than they did. But his eyes scanned almost frantically for you.

You walked out of the doors, probably the most awake out of all of the other passengers. Arthur watched for a moment in a paralyzing happiness as you stopped at the corner out the door and immediately turned your head to each side, hoping he would be there, your (favorite color) luggage trailing behind you. Arthur couldn't even find the words to catch your attention. He just watched you, a goofy grin on his face.

You looked around a little more, beginning to deflate a little in disappointment, until you caught his eye. He watched you stare at him in complete surprise for a moment, as if you weren't expecting him to be there. It took a moment before Arthur could finally speak.

"Hello, love."

Those words appeared to trigger something in you, and you dropped what you were carrying and ran the few paces over to him and hugged him. He welcomed you with open arms, spinning you around a few times before setting your feet back down and hugging you closely to him. He buried his face in your hair, smiling through the tears in his eyes. You felt even better than he remembered. You sniffled and nestled into his shoulder.

"I missed you so much," you mumbled, choked up on your own tongue. People stopped and watched your reunion with sweet smiles, but Arthur paid them no mind. He just enjoyed the feeling of your body being so close to his, your (favorite scent) perfume filling his nose pleasantly, and your arms enclosed around his sides.

"I missed you too, poppet." Arthur pulled his face back to admire yours, and you smiled brightly at the returned statement, blushing profusely. Your (adjective) (eye color) eyes were glistening with joyful tears, and he was sure his emerald eyes looked no different, even if they were nowhere near as beautiful as yours.

He cupped your cheek, stroking the soft (skin color) skin that turned even redder with the contact, and you nuzzled into his hand happily, your eyes closing shut as you hummed in pure bliss. He just had to be closer to you, it was tearing him apart. He wanted you to be in his arms like this forever, even closer, if possible. He tried not to smother you, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as he pulled you in for a tender kiss, not caring that they were in a public airport. Some people cooed and whistled in the background.

It sounded like white noise. Drowned out in the ringing in Arthur's ears. Your lips were soft and sweet, tasting of (favorite drink), and he loved it. You both pulled away for air at the same time, blushing profusely. Arthur pulled you into another hug. "I didn't think I was going to make it for a whole year."

You laughed and kissed his cheek. "Well, I didn't think you had to. I've only been gone for a month."

Arthur froze for a moment. _A month? _He was sure it was longer than that.

"Did you really miss me that much?" You laughed again into his shoulder. He loved your laugh, and couldn't help but kiss the top of your head.

"Well, of course! Are you sure it wasn't a year?"

You pulled away once more to get a good look at his face to see if he was being silly or not. The innocent curiosity in his eyes told you that he was being serious. You giggled again and kissed his nose. "Sure I'm sure! I counted every day on the calendar until I could come back!"

"How long was it?" Arthur tilted his head a little, now curious. He _seriously_ thought it was around a year. Ten months, at least.

"Twenty-six days," you replied quietly.

"Twenty-six days too many," Arthur mumbled. You laughed again. Arthur couldn't help but smile at you and pull you into another kiss. You were just so _tempting_. You kissed back with as much tenderness and love as he did, the both of you happier than you had been this whole month.

When he pulled away, he took your hand and walked over to your forgotten luggage, picking it up with one hand and entwining his fingers with yours in the other. You rolled your eyes and mumbled something about a 'gentleman.' He beamed at you and kissed your cheek.

"Let's go home."

_The stars are singing, the ocean prays for embrace. Wait for daybreak, my beloved, right here._

_The sky goes on, it sends the winds to you like a beautifully wrapped gift. Even if we are apart._

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I know this is really random, but I heard this song and HAD to do something with it! For those of you who don't know, the song is "Melody" by Noriaki Sugiyama, who plays the Japanese character of England. He also plays many other roles, such as Uryu Ishida from Bleach, Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto, and many more. I also learned that he dubbed "Phineas and Ferb," playing as Buford. Could you imagine? XD

Anyway, lots of fluff from my favorite character! More coming soon!

And thanks to so many people who favorited/commented on my recent 9/11 Hetalia fanfiction! I usually list them all, but within 16 hours of posting it, I had 23 e-mails telling me that someone either favorited/commented on it, but you know who you are!

Please comment and tell me how I did! ~ I also take requests! ~

~Dreampainter


End file.
